beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Park Debut
is chapter 11 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary By a fountain in a park, Oga had just asked Aoi to go on a date with her. Aoi thinks she might be getting confessed to, given Oga’s serious look. But when she spots Beelzebub glare and nudity, the situation becomes awkward. Aoi claims he doesn’t know much about Oga and Oga claims such back. When Oga mentions the park debut he was trying to perfect, Aoi realizes he just wanted a woman to couple with. Aoi becomes irritated at his proposal. Sitting at park bench, she furiously explains that she is actually looking after her young brother Kōta. Oga ignores her and tries to make Beelzebub fight Kōta on the bench as a debut fight. Before Aoi stops him, Kōta had already made Beelzebub fall off the bench easily. Oga is shocked at Beelzebub’s weakness. An explanation of Beelzebub’s weakness is given to the reader: Beelzebub is unable to use his demonic powers when he’s not touching Oga or in a fit, and his strength as a result doesn’t match up to even an average human’s strength. As with the explanation of a park debut in the last chapter, an unrelated picture can be seen, this time of the teddy bear bathing in front of a window near a plant. Oga picks Beelzebub up and comforts him as he cries. Aoi contemplates Oga’s attitude. The three women Oga scared off come back to Aoi and Oga with a police officer, pointing out Oga as a child abuser and a rapist. The police officer tries to confirm this with one of the women, whom threatens to sue him for negligence. The police officer really wanted to just go home and play Monster Hunter. He spots Aoi and immediately begins to fall in love with her. He asks Oga if he really did abuse Beelzebub, to which Oga claims that the person getting abused is himself. The officer becomes irritated when Oga looks him in the eyes. Noticing the Zebub seal on his arm, the officer tries to take Oga away to the police station, assuming he’s a delinquent. As he does this, Aoi tries to stop him, claiming he never checked to see if what the women were saying is true. The officer becomes turned off from Aoi, now assuming Oga is her husband. Confirming her age, the officer pities Aoi for becoming trash like Oga and raising kids while they’re still young. Offended, Aoi is about to slap the police officer, but becomes stunned when Oga emotionlessly and effortlessly kicks him hard between his legs from behind. Now panicked at a nose-picking Oga, the officer tries to send him to jail for assault. Once again emotionless and effortless, Oga picks the officer up and wickedly proclaims that trash belongs in the trash can before throwing him into a nearby trash can. Oga tries to stuff the police officer down, but upon seeing the women in shock, he runs away. As Aoi picks Kōta up to head home, she contemplates the possibility that Oga tried to stop her from hitting the police officer. Returning home, Aoi is greeted by a few individuals. They question her over a disguise she worn at the park, which Aoi claims is needed to hide her identity as leader of Red Tail while taking care of her brother. Taking it off, she is revealed as Aoi Kunieda, second year student at Ishiyama High and member of the Tōhōshinki. Characters in order of appearance #Aoi Kunieda #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Kōta Kunieda Navigation Category:Chapters